


The Toast

by aMUSEment345



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMUSEment345/pseuds/aMUSEment345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has a task to perform at Morgan's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toast

**The Toast**

"Spence, stop squirming! I can't tie this if you won't stand still."

"Sorry." Squirming yet again. "Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous. I don't want to mess up."

"Were you this nervous for  _my_ wedding?"

"I wasn't standing up for you at your wedding."  _Thank God._  "All I had to do at your wedding was to keep Henry busy and make sure he didn't lose the rings."

Which reminded her, years after the fact.

"By the way….did you tell Henry not to tell me something that day?" Followed by, "Stop squirming!"

He tried his best. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Way to go, godson. That was supposed to remain between just the two of us._

"You don't? You don't remember 'disappearing'  _my wedding ring_ , and finding it behind Henry's ear?" Tugging just a little harder than was necessary.

"Gckk!" He stuck a finger inside his collar, to loosen it. "It was never in any danger."

JJ retightened the tie, this time without choking him. Then she fluffed the sides and stepped back to survey her handiwork.

Reid felt awkward under her scrutiny, until a smile appeared on her face.

"You make one good looking best man, Spencer Reid. You may just score yourself a date at the reception."

"What? I'm not looking….."

"Relax, Spence. I was just making a point. You look great." She started to head out of the room, but turned back to add, "Especially the bow tie."

Her words brought their usual half smile to his face as he walked over to the mirror. He'd done his best to tame his hair, and it had apparently passed JJ's muster. Now all he had to worry about was not losing the rings at the altar, and….  _the toast_. His heart rate accelerated as it always did, just anticipating it.

He thought back to the day Morgan had asked him. He'd been deeply touched at the honor, until he'd realized what it entailed.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. I've got something to ask you."

Reid had been a regular visitor to Morgan's hospital room, and had even taken to showing up to the gym, once Morgan had begun his rehab. This conversation had taken place as they left together one evening, both headed to dinner at the home Morgan shared with Savannah.

"I already told Savannah. I'm not allergic to shellfish."

"Huh?"

"She said she was making shrimp, and wanted to know if I could eat it. Wasn't that what you wanted to ask me?"

It was an occupational hazard for profilers, answering presumed questions before they'd been asked. Because, sometimes, they got those particular profiles wrong.

Morgan smiled, throwing an arm across Reid's shoulders as they walked to their cars.

"Nope. Not that I'm not glad we're having shrimp. But I had another question in mind."

Reid stopped and turned to look at his friend, curious now.

"What is it?"

Morgan looked at his 'little brother' and heaved a great sigh. They'd come a long way, the two of them. The changes in their relationship had taught him so much: that first impressions aren't reliable, that people….himself, mostly….can change, that external strength is, in no way, a measure of what lies within. That biology only goes so far in determining kinship. For that is exactly what he felt for the man in front of him.

Seeing his older friend suddenly become serious, Reid became alarmed. Was he not really progressing as well as they all thought? Was he stepping away? Calling it off with Savannah?

He encouraged Morgan. "You can ask me anything. You can _tell_  me anything. I hope you know that."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "I do know. And that's why I want to ask you this question. Because there's no one else in my life who deserves the title more than you do. You're not gonna believe this, Kid, but I think I've learned more from you about being a man than I've learned from anyone else, except my own Pop."

Reid's eyes widened at the unexpected declaration. Not only had he entirely misread the subject matter of their conversation, but he'd not known Morgan thought of him that way. Of course, they had a friendship. And, of course, he'd looked up to his senior partner for oh, so many, things. But he'd never quite realized that the sentiment was reciprocated. The genius' mouth dropped open, but he couldn't find the words to speak. So Morgan continued.

"So, when Savannah asked me who I would ask to be my best man, I thought…..well, who else but Pretty Boy?"

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. Once they did, Reid grinned. "You just asked Pretty  _Boy_  to be your best  _man_?"

They both laughed at that. Then Morgan sobered enough to be formal about it.

"Will you do it? Will you stand up for me?"

Reid's head bobbed up and down until he was confident his voice would be steady. In the space of a split second, Derek Morgan had undone every thoughtless, malicious act that had ever been perpetrated upon the young genius.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm honored. Thanks, Morgan."

* * *

 

For the hundredth time….or maybe it was the three thousandth….Reid patted his pockets, assuring himself of the location of the rings. He wished JJ had brought the boys. He could have distracted himself with them. But they were ensconced in the care of their grandmother.

At least Emily had arrived. She'd almost missed the event, entangled in the capture and interrogation of a possible terrorist leader. But she'd managed to procure a jet and made it to DC with a few hours to spare. Reid smiled as he thought back to the moment she'd poked her head into the prep room.

"Anybody home?"

"Emily!" He'd shouted it, at once surprised and pleased. "You're here!"

"Where else would I be when Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan finally makes a commitment?" She moved all the way into the room, and gave him a whistle. "Looking good there, Handsome."

Stepping forward and pulling him into a hug.

"That's what JJ said," responding primly.

"Did she, now? Well, I guess I agree with her. Where's Morgan?"

"Talking to his mother and his sisters. I think they're giving him some last minute advice on husbandry."

She grinned, knowing he'd used the wrong word on purpose. Then she sobered.

"So…how is he? I mean…. he went through so much. Is he .."

"Coping?"

She nodded.

Reid sighed. "It was awful, Emily, what they did to him. I thought we would lose him that night."

"I heard you took the shot."

He shrugged. "He would have been killed. There was nothing else to do."

She studied the young man who'd found such a lasting place in her heart.

"But I heard you _wanted_ it."

Reid shook his head. "I couldn't let them have him, Emily. He's done too much for me. Played too big a role in my life. I wasn't about to let him down when it was my turn."

Her eyes glistened as she hugged him once again. "I miss you guys so much!"

The strength of his embrace told her that she'd been missed as well.

"Does Morgan know you're here?"

"Not yet. But he knows I was determined to make it, no matter what."

The young genius grinned. "What did you do, hijack a plane?"

"Ahem. I prefer the term 'commandeer'."

He laughed. "Well you'd better get out there. I have a feeling Garcia needs to let off some emotional steam."

Her eyes widened. "You mean you're sending  _me_  to be the object of her displaced affection?"

Reid smiled, but he also assured her. "Garcia is cool with it. She loves Savannah. But she's just…pent up. It's been a long recovery. For all of us."

Emily sobered as well. "I can only imagine. Thank God he's okay. And praise God that we're celebrating a wedding, instead of..."

"Yeah."

Emily looked for a way to change the subject. It wasn't hard.

"Can you believe he's going to be a dad?" She deepened her voice. "Derek Morgan, studly profiler, dashing FBI Supervisory Special Agent, ladies’ man and gym rat…having a baby?"

Reid chuckled. "I think it was hard for him to believe at first, too. He actually thought Savannah was planning to break up with him, when all she wanted to do was to tell him she was pregnant. And he was thrilled. Nervous, but thrilled. He'll be a great dad."

"You say that like you know it."

"I do."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and a message that the ceremony was about to begin. Morgan was already in the church.

"Okay," said Emily. "I'll see you after. Don't drop the rings, whatever you do."

"Emily!"

"Only kidding. You'll do fine. I need to get out there, so I can see the woman who tamed Derek Morgan."

* * *

 

The ceremony had gone off without a glitch. Morgan beamed at the head of the aisle, Savannah glowed as she walked along it, toward the man who would become her husband. Reid found himself caught up in the words read and recited, in the promises made, in the sense of assurance and commitment that pervaded all of it.

_I want this. I want it in my life._

But it wasn't a day about him, and he knew that. It was about Morgan, and Savannah, and survival, and a future that had, at one time, seemed impossible. It was about newness, and the eternal triumph of life over death. It was about new life, in every possible sense of the term.

So he put his own longings aside, and found the rings when they were wanted, and bore witness to two people vowing to live together in a single relationship for the rest of their lives. And he shook Morgan's hand, and kissed Savannah's upturned cheek when it was offered to him.

And then he endured a seemingly endless period of posing for photographs that weren't supposed to look posed, and smiling, and holding bouquets (how original to reverse the roles….not!), and trying very hard not to get lost in one of the books he had stored away in his memory. Until it was time to go inside, to the reception.

For a moment, he was relieved. And then he remembered.  _The toast!_  He'd worked it and reworked it, rejecting one version after another, finally settling on a set of words, and then rejecting them yet again. He would have still been at it had the day not been upon him.

The time was drawing closer. He was lined up outside the hall, standing next to one of Savannah's sisters, who'd served as her maid-of-honor. Morgan's own sisters, and Penelope Garcia, were each introduced to the crowd, and entered to a round of applause, along with their escorts. Finally, it was Reid's turn. He offered a tuxedoed arm to his partner, gritted his teeth, and strode forward to the sound of their names being announced. Once they'd made it to the head table, he turned and watched as the emcee said, "And here, for the very first time, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan!"

Hands clapped and whistles sounded as the newlyweds made their way across the room, beaming in delight. Once they were seated, the formalities began. In 'ladies first' fashion, Savannah's sister gave the maid-of-honor's toast, of which Reid heard nary a word. And then, it was time.

"I now introduce our best man, Spencer Reid, as he leads us in a toast."

The room hushed as Reid stood and accepted a microphone into his left hand, while he held a glass of champagne in his right. He'd rehearsed the choreography of it with JJ several times. It was the only part about which he felt confident. But, as he opened his mouth to speak, his mind went blank, and he panicked.

_How can a genius mind become devoid of thought! How can you fail me now?!_

His eyes moved about the room, seeking a familiar face for grounding. There were a few stray agents, and a few members of the softball team scattered about, but they offered him nothing. Finally, he found the BAU table, filled with eyes offering him encouragement. Still, his mind refused to present the words he'd prepared.

Until he rested his eyes on the newlyweds, and specifically, on the groom. Derek Morgan's mouth was still turned up into a smile, but Reid noted the concern in the senior profiler's eyes. Morgan could see Reid was lost, and he was worried about his little brother. And  _Reid_ could see _that_.

Which was all it took. All he really had to say, was the truth. Eyes focused on Morgan, Reid spoke to the crowd the words that he actually intended only for the man in his gaze. And his bride. Still, he had to clear his throat three times to keep his voice from cracking.

"I know I'm supposed to get up here and say something witty. But, trust me on this, I've never been witty in my life."

Met with nervous laughter. And prayer.

_Please let him get through it._  JJ, Emily and Garcia may as well have said it aloud.

Only slightly daunted, Reid continued. "So, I'm going to dispense with 'witty' and just tell you. Eleven years ago, I met a man who changed my life. He taught me to have confidence in myself. He taught me that wearing one's vulnerability isn't shameful. That it is an act of courage. He did that by  _showing_ me, not by telling me. He's that much of a man. When I was lost, and dangling by a thread, he taught me how to hold on. When I thought I'd failed someone I loved, he reminded me of how very many ways there are to  _show_  love. These are things one does as a brother…. _and_  as a father. Derek Morgan, you will always be a brother to me, and I know you will be a terrific father."

He paused for the applause that followed his declaration, and then started in again. But not before he caught that slight nod of Morgan's head that said, ' _Back at you, Kid'_.

"Now, I also know that none of this would have been possible without the love of one formidable woman. Savannah, you should know that, in the past, your husband showed those qualities I mentioned to only a privileged few. 'Privileged' is exactly the right word.  _I_ was privileged to see that side of Derek long before he felt comfortable showing it to the rest of the world. It was y _ou_ who helped him break through  _that_  wall. Because, if  _he's_ changed  _me_ , then  _you've_  changed  _him_. You've given him permission to be who he is, all the time. I've seen first hand what kind of joy and strength your love has brought to him, and the freedom and security he's felt in return. The child you share is lucky to be coming into the world with two such amazing parents, and I…. _we_ ….are lucky to call you friends. So, please join me as I raise my glass in honor of Derek and Savannah."

There was a round of 'Here, here!', and a larger outburst of applause, and it was over. Reid sat back down, feeling the heat in his neck and his face, as both were fully flushed. He did take note that Emily and JJ were both smiling at him approvingly.

Later….much later, after the first dances, and the cutting of the cake….and after Reid had successfully warded off no fewer than four 'I'm definitely single' women, and hidden in the bathroom throughout the throwing of the garter and the bridal bouquet…after all that, Morgan found a moment alone with his best man.

"How you holdin' up?"

"I  _begged_ Emily to dance every dance with me, but she said I needed to 'meet my public'. And JJ said Will had her whole dance card. So…."

"So you hid in the bathroom?"

"How did you know?"

"Hey, you may be my best man, but you're still my kid brother. And I'm not done pouring out the advice. Like…you should get out there, my man. Get back on the dance floor. There are women who fell in love with you over that toast. I should know. My wife is one of them." Savoring the sound of 'my wife' on his tongue.

Reid chuckled, and gave his shy smile. "Savannah liked it?"

"Liked it? I think, if she hadn't just tied the knot with me, you'd be a serious contender."

"Ha. Well, just so you know, I meant every word of it. You've changed my life, Morgan. And not just by making me stand around in a tuxedo drawing the attention of every single woman in the room."

"Married ones, too."

"What? No!"

"Are you kidding? Did you see how JJ was looking at you?"

"She was admiring my  _tie_. She tied it."

"Yeah,  _right_. Well, Kid, I don't know who's looking and who isn't. But I know that _I'm_ looking at a man who changed my life every bit as much as I changed his. I never thought I'd be grateful to Gideon for ….well, for anything. But I am. You're a good man, Kid. Even if you are a Pretty Boy."

Reid grinned. "Thanks,  _Baby Boy_."

 


End file.
